


Dérapage contrôlé

by Oceanna



Series: The Wine Ode suite [6]
Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: (je le jure sur mon Chauncey), Bataille d'Argonne (sans détails) et autres joyeusetés des troupes américaines en France, Bref historiquement on est entre 1917-1921, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Historiquement recherché, M/M, Mais de base Narsus étudie le droit, Oui ils sont soldats, Première guerre mondiale, Univers alternatif - première guerre mondiale, Univers alternatif - prohibition (peu dans cet OS), Y a-t-il une manière courte de dire : je parle de la vie gay de l'époque, Y compris pour la vie gay, donc un peu d'homophobie, et Daryun est flic, mais sans les clichés usuels doloristes d'être gay "dans le passé"
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: Daryun est… un dérapage contrôlé. Une erreur qu’il avait prévu de faire, peut-être. Un paradoxe.Lorsque le numéro de Narsus avait été tiré au sort et qu'il avait su qu'il devait se rendre au camp Upton pour partir ensuite combattre les Boches en France, il n'avait pas pensé rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui.Pour être honnête, le premier jour, il avait admiré ses bras et pas grand chose de plus.Et puis, la vie avait pris un malin plaisir à se moquer de lui.





	Dérapage contrôlé

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est la faute de Dhafer Youssef. J'écoutais tranquillement son morceau Cheerfull Meshuggah, j'ai pensé "ça fait quand même très générique de série, ça" et j'ai eu des images d'un générique où les personnages d'Arslan vivaient durant la Prohibition. L'idée a refusé de me lâcher et j'ai commis l'erreur d'en parler à Ahélya qui s'est enthousiasmé, et donc j'ai commencé à faire des recherches.  
> Bref.  
> Ce premier OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour produire quelque chose à partir d'un thème (pour celui-ci, ce fut "glissade").  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça me fera toujours plaisir !

Daryun est… un dérapage contrôlé, peut-être. Une erreur qu'il avait prévu de faire, peut-être, quelque chose comme cela. Un paradoxe.

Il se souvient avoir admiré ses bras, d'abord, le premier soir dans leur baraquement. S'être souvenu des vantardises de Jonnhy qui disait avoir séduit plus de trente policiers pendant leur travail. S'être demandé fugacement si… Et avoir écarté cette idée. Pas le moment, pas le temps, et sérieusement, les choses risquaient de devenir compliquées avec autant de temps à passer ensemble.

Et puis ils ont commencé à parler, et Daryun était capable de suivre sa logique et de lui répondre, refuse d'être impressionné par ses études et son langage d'artiste et de juriste. Autant de choses qu'il n'a pas prévu d'un policier aux grands parents irlandais. Et quand il a commencé à faire quelques blagues, discrètes, il a senti son regard sur lui, posé et pensif.

 

Ce n'est qu'une supposition pendant longtemps. Il ne voulait pas avoir de réponse. Il n'était pas le seul à semer des épingles[1] à camp Upton et Daryun semblait éviter ce jeu-là. Le comprendre aussi, mais il était policier. Il connaissait ce monde. En partie.

Une supposition agréable. Malgré la fiancée, qui était un adorable tourbillon plein de rêves de grandeur. Mal assortie à Daryun, peut-être qui n'était ni assez ambitieux ni assez riche pour l'aider. Mais adorable tout de même.

Et quand il pose la question à Daryun, un soir de week-end où il a possiblement un peu trop bu, il hausse les épaules.

« On fonctionne bien ensemble. Ce n'est pas… Elle est venue me voir pour ne pas quitter New York avec le reste de sa famille. Ils craignaient que la ville la corrompe. C'était facile d'accepter. »

 

Et puis, il y a le départ en France. L'entraînement, encore, et le bruit des canonnades et des attaques dans le lointain. Les bombardements.

Le moment où c'est devenu sérieux.

 

Il y a ce soir où autre soldat dont l'oncle est médecin a cité l'étude d'un ami de son père, à voix basse qui hésite entre l'inquiétude et la moquerie :

« Les pervers sexuels se reconnaissent les uns les autres même s'ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés auparavant et il existe entre eux un lien mystérieux de sympathie psychique. »

Il a retrouvé le texte, depuis, juste pour en rire. Mais sur le moment, il a dû se mordre la langue pour ne faire aucun commentaires.

« Si c'était le cas, a dit Daryun, c'est stupide qu'on en ait pas recruté plus dans l'armée. Ce serait bien utile pour la reconnaissance et faire circuler les informations. »

Il avait un demi-sourire amusé en regardant Narsus, il y a eu une frisson dans l'assemblée, un peu d'amusement, un peu de gêne. Et personne ne s'est posé de questions trop longtemps, parce que Daryun était policier, parce qu'il était musclé, paisiblement viril, et parce que sa fiancée venait de lui envoyer un colis la semaine précédente. Personne, sauf Narsus.

 

Et puis, la forêt d'Argonne. Ce qui sera leur grande bataille. Des jours dans une forêt embroussaillée, humide à avancer sans être certain de savoir où sont les autres régiments. Des jours à laisser des morts et des blessés derrière eux parce qu'il faut avancer, qu'il faut gagner, qu'il faut prendre ce secteur pour avoir une chance de vaincre les Boches.

Il se souvient avoir creusé un soir avec le reste du bataillon. S'être enfoui dans la terre pour y passer la nuit dans le froid et l'humidité, la faim qui lui tenaillait au ventre, et l'espèce d'intuition floue qu'il allait être le suivent, qu'il allait y rester.

Il a passé la nuit à écouter le souffle de Daryun, juste à côté de lui.

Stupide.

Mais ils se sont sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprise. Ce n'était pas spécial – n'aurait pas du l'être. Et pourtant. Il blâmait la fatigue, la faim, la boue, les morts qui s'accumulaient autour d'eux. Cette marche en avant épuisante. Et Daryun à ses côtés, toujours.

Il se souvient d'une nuit qu'ils ont passé ensemble à frissonner dans un trou d'obus boueux en ayant l'impression d'être les seuls en vie sur la terre.

 

Et après tout le reste, l'armistice. Les cris de joie ou de soulagement. Les grandes embrassades. Daryun contre lui, en train de rire ou de pleurer ou les deux en même temps. Longtemps.

Le soir, porté par la piquette que les locaux avaient donné pour fêter avec eux, il a entraîné Daryun dans une ruine. Il s'est laissé entraîné, le regard brillant. N'a pas dit non.

Il n'a pas dit non non plus durant le voyage du retour.

 

Cela devait s'arrêter là. Ils n'évoluent pas dans les mêmes cercles, Daryun et lui n'ont pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Et Narsus n'a jamais aimé les histoires qui durent.

Le problème, c'est que les souvenirs sont gluants, et ceux de la guerre encore plus. Le problème, c'est que même si ses amis sont en grande partie de grands pacifistes, ils ne comprennent pas – ils n'étaient pas là.

Le problème, c'est que quand les souvenirs sont trop présents, il vient frapper à la porte de Daryun et qu'il le laisse entrer et qu'ils restent assis, en silence, devant un verre de whisky.

Le problème, c'est qu'il étouffe à New York University School of Law, qu'il étouffe de savoir que s'il se fait prendre, dans un toilette, ou s'il y a une descentes aux bains comme pour l'Everard et le Lafayette avant la guerre, il a tout perdu2. Qu'il se demande si le prix à payer a encore de l'importance.

Le problème, c'est que Daryun l'appelle parfois pour le prévenir des dernières demandes du Comité des Quinze[3] et des lieux qu'il ferait mieux d'éviter quelques jours, et qu'il ne demande rien en retour.

Le problème, c'est que lorsqu'ils se retrouvent, ils parlent toujours, se désirent toujours. Daryun n'est plus fiancé lui n'a jamais rien promis à personne. Et ils continuent, assez longtemps pour que ce soit une routine, malgré les enquêtes de Daryun, malgré Elam qui vient vivre chez lui pour y faire ses études.

 

Et il y a un moment où Narsus se regarde dans la glace et se dit qu'il peut admettre que Daryun semble être dans sa vie pour y rester.

.

.

.

1. Semer des épingles » est une expression du début du siècle utilisé par les hommes gays pour parler des moments où ils laissent des indices au milieu des gens normaux pour d'autres personnes qui sont aussi gays.[†]

2. Les bains turcs sont devenus des lieux de rencontres homosexuelles assez prisés pour les classes moyennes. Celui d'Everard fait l'objet d'un descente de police en 1919 et de procès très médiatisés et le Lafayette d'une descente en 1916 (et d'une seconde en 1929). La procédure usuelle lors de l'arrestation d'une personne ouvertement gays était de révéler sa sexualité à sa famille et ses employeurs, ce qui amenait généralement à un licenciement. Cela pouvait s'accompagner d'emprisonnement (à Sing Sing, généralement) ou à des jours de workhouse, mais cela était plus rare.[†]

3. Il s'agit d'un comité pour moraliser la vie publique. Ils sont à l'origine de campagnes contre la prostitution, divers livres immoraux, et parfois contre les communautés LGBT[†]


End file.
